Beyond the Definition
by mareliweb1
Summary: Love- An intense feeling of deep affection. That is the definition for love. Deep affection. But Percy and Annabeth felt more than that. Percabeth


**This is only Percabeth. Oneshot.**

Love- An intense feeling of deep affection. That is the definition for love. Deep affection.

That didn't even begin to describe Percy's love for Annabeth. He didn't simply love her, he lived for her. She was his soulmate, his other half. He couldn't imagine life without her. In fact, he wasn't entirely sure how he managed it before he met her. As soon as he laid eyes on her all those years ago when he had just lost his mother and killed the Minotaur, his life had changed.

It changed from kind of useless to important. Because even if Percy would never admit it to anyone else, he had immediately felt something for Annabeth. At first it might have just been infatuation, maybe he had a crush, heck, he might have just automatically loved her from the start. He was willing to believe that. Because they were made for each other.

They were born being made together and would have ended up together no matter what. Not even Aphrodite could have changed that. Their love was strong. It was forged through years of trust and friendship. They had been through so much together that one without the other was like froot without the loops, like peanut without butter. They were the cocoa to the other's puff. The ice to the cream. One without the other was as good as none at all.

They were more than just boyfriend girlfriend. They were best friends. If one was scared or upset the other one would know, even if no one else could see it. If they didn't sleep together, you would find one of them in the middle of a nightmare with the other one by their side calming them down. They were the only ones who could do that. Calm the other one down during a nightmare. Somehow, without communicating, they knew when the other one was in trouble, or needed help. They had a sort of bond that would outlast time itself. It would endure all hardships.

You hardly ever saw one without the other. After what they went through in Tartarus, no one could blame them. Whenever they had a capture the flag competition, Percy would switch teams no matter what just so he could be with Annabeth. It got to the point that they were just allowed to be on the same team.

Percy and Annabeth's love for each other and their undying affection had healed a millennium year old rift between two of the oldest gods. Athena and Poseidon. Neither one could deny that Percy and Annabeth were made for each other. Eventually it got to the point that they could stand to have lunch together, but only to talk about Percy and Annabeth. Athena forgave Percy for stealing Annabeth's heart because she could see that Annabeth was happy. She even came to accept that Percy didn't steal Annabeth's heart, but that Annabeth had willingly given it to Percy.

Whenever Percy laid eyes on Annabeth it was like nothing else in the entire world mattered. She was always on his mind and he was always on hers.

You can't even begin to describe how much they loved each other. They loved each other more than life itself. Aphrodite herself has never seen a more true love than theirs. She has never seen anyone look at anyone the way they looked at each other.

They don't just love each other for what they have been through. Percy has stated on many occasions that Annabeth is the most beautiful person he had ever met. She was smart. Really smart. She was funny. Sure she made fun of him a lot but he had a lot of material for jokes. She was his wise girl.

Annabeth knows that he loves her and that she loves him. To her, he is the most handsome man ever. He may not be the smartest person in the world, but that wasn't a problem. She was smart enough for both of them. He was really funny. He was always making her laugh with his stupid jokes. He was her seaweed brain.

All of the gods love their relationship. Even Ares and Hera. All of the demigods yearn for that kind of trust and love in their relationships. All of the Aphrodite kids used to want Percy. Who wouldn't? He was sweet, funny, and kind. But once they tried and failed after Annabeth kicked their butts, they immediately stopped. No one ever got between them again.

Percy and Annabeth completed each other like a jigsaw puzzle. Throughout their lives before they met each other, it felt like something was missing. They felt empty. Their puzzle wasn't quite finished. Because they were the missing pieces to each other's puzzle.

No one could quite understand their complicated relationship. They made fun of each other, mocked each other, tackled each other, judo flipped each other (actually that was more Annabeth), but throughout everything, they still loved each other.

When they met they changed each other. Yet they still continued to change each other throughout their lives together. Before Annabeth met Percy, she had a tough exterior that hardly anyone could penetrate. She kept her heart hidden, and her feelings locked up. Percy broke through her walls as soon as he came to camp. She could feel her barriers crashing down around her, until her heart was no longer enclosed. Before Percy met Annabeth, he was reckless, never thinking about the consequences, knowing that things couldn't get much worse. Annabeth changed that. To him, love wasn't something you would live for. It was something you would die for. And Percy would die for Annabeth a million times over.

When they got married, they changed. It might not have been as significant as when they met but they did change. Now they were bound together by the strongest force on Earth: marriage. Marriage changed you. But they changed again when they had their precious little girl. They were always changing each other, but always together.

They embodied the bond and commitment you had for the one you love and cherish above all others. And no one could doubt that their love went beyond the simple definition of love. It was more than that. Deep affection and intense feelings, yes. But they were closer than just affection and feelings. They had trust and they had each other. And in the end, that's all that mattered.

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
